Ice Queens Past
by NeppyTheDork
Summary: Read the stories about our favorie princess. Weiss! See how she grows up through the years living the life as daughter of the head of Schnee Dust Companies. /Many one shots depicting different moments in Weiss s life.
1. Chapter 1

She pouted, crossing her arms. It was to tight and uncomfortable and she didn't want to wear a dress everywhere. The five year old Weiss turned to her father and mother.

"Mom, this is uncomfortable, I don't like it." She complained

"You must begin to act and look like a proper young lady. You are an heiress, one day our this company will be yours. You cannot look like anything except perfect." Her mother smiled at her, obviously liking what she saw even if Weiss didn't.

"But I don't like it..." Weiss complained again.

"She is not fit to be the heiress, you would be much better off letting _me_ take charge."Her sister Winter said. She was twelve, dressed in a proper white dress, hair neatly done and she was staring at Weiss with annoyance. "She cant even wear a dress, much less run this company."

"That is enough, Winter. Weiss will learn. Oum knows she still has plenty of time to learn." Her father said while looking at his scroll. He would've preferred to be in his office, he had a lot of work. But his wife had convinced to join for this.

Winter rolled her eyes, walking out. She called over her shoulder as she left. "Well _I_ will be studying and maybe practicing my sword play. Good bye." Weiss looked down. Why couldn't her sister ever be nice to her?

"Weiss, don't mind her. Its just a phase, she will get over it." Her mother said. She always said that. "Weiss dear, would you please turn around? I think it needs a little more stitching." Weiss complied, though obviously unhappy. Her mother held her still, doing a quick sew job.

"Good, test it now." Weiss did and found that her mother had listened to her. The dress was not as tight and much more comfortable. She turned to her mother and nodded. "Its nice. It feels good now." She had to admit, now that she felt fine she did in fact _like_ the dress, it was pretty and matched her skin and hair. Yep, white hair. _Natural white hair._

Her mother smiled at Weiss, cupping her cheek in a hand. "Your so pretty Weiss. When you grow up you will be a beautiful women." Weiss smiled at the compliment, then turned to her father. "What do you think Daddy?"

His fist slammed into the chair. "Dust dammit! Those stupid animals of the White Fang!" Her father yelled, scaring Weiss. She hated when he got like this, it scared her.

"Honey, whats wrong? Whats happened now?" Ms. Schnee asked, putting a hand on her fathers arm.

"Those...those murderers of the fang! They killed him!" Her father looked down, a sob escaping. Weiss was, well, shocked. Her father may have had fits and stress but she had never ever seen him cry. Or get this close to crying.

"What did they do?" He mother asked, already dreading the answer.

"They...they killed, they killed my father. Executed him in front of the workers." Winter walked in at the moment, having heard the yells f anger and then what had happened.

"Weiss, lets go. I need some help." Her sister lied, grabbing Weiss´s hand and walking out of the room.

"I-i never saw daddy so sad..." Weiss mumbled.

Winter sighed, going on a knee to look Weiss on the face. "Weicy, we never tell you but the company has...bad people after it...do you know what just happened?"

She shook her head. "Something happened to grandfather. I didn't understand what." Winter hugged Weiss, a tear falling down her face. "Hes gone. We wont ever see him again, all thanks to the White Fang. I-i´m sorry I have to tell you like this." Weiss hugged Winter back and began to cry, she still wasn't sure what they meant, but she did understand that her grandfather would never be seen again. It made her sad. Winter was very patient with her, letting her cry for a little while before carrying her to her bedroom.

"Weiss...we need to be strong. Ok? For dad. He needs us." Winter gave her a small smile, laying heron the bed. "I know its a lot to ask, but for dad, understand?"

"I-i think..." She nodded at Winter, wiping her eyes. "For dad."

"Thats my sister." Winter began to walk out, still looking quite sad. She stopped by the door and looked back at Weiss. "You´ll make a great leader one day. You´ll make us all proud." She said softly before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2: Siblings battle

Seven years. Seven years had passed since that moment. Since her grandfathers death. Since then her father had taken over, running the family business, though. Weiss was still to young to notice this very much but faunus labor was now greatly used. They were cheap, many of them and they didn't waste money giving them good working conditions. They didn't matter, not to the Schnee company. Weiss grew up with this thinking, that those people were animals and deserved nothing. Its not that she was mean, cruel or heartless. It was just how she was being taught, and the White Fang basically declaring war on her family didn't help. She might not notice her family´s actions, not yet at least, but she saw the effect of the Fang´s terrorism. Board members executed, friends and even some family disappearing. One of the factories which processed they dust mined from the Schnee Dust quarries even had a "rebellion" per say, the Fang stirred up the workers and not only did they destroy the factory, kill the people in charge of it, and join the Fang, they stole all the dust as well. Her father did his best to stop these events. More security, help from the Atlesian government and even the Valean government for they're operations in Vale. He used plenty of money in protection for the whole family, board members, factories, quarries, _everything._ They had one of the best, if not _the_ best, security in all of Remnant. Yet those faunus from the Fang managed to somehow bypass it all. Not always, in fact, less than half the time. But it still caused damage. Winter was much nicer to Weiss as she grew up, helping her turn into the civilized young lady they're mother wanted her to be. But she also encouraged Weiss to take up fighting with her, for two reasons. One and the most important, Winter wanted her little sister to be safe. She worried for her whole family even with the security they have. More than once Weiss caught her walking around the halls, dressed and with her rapier at her side, walking particularly close to her room and by they're parents room. She might not look like it to most people, but she was very very caring and always worrying for those she loved. The second reason was, ironically, her own father. Weiss might not notice yet, but Winter did. The Schnee Dust Corporation was, well, corrupt. The way they took advantage of the faunus and even other humans, only went for money and power. It made her sick. She wanted Weiss to grow not only into a proper lady for the company, but also a proper _leader_. Her parents did not know of these thoughts, they instead encouraged Weiss and Winter to train. The mother might not approve of this always but her father didn't mind, it gave him more time alone to focus on more important matters. These being the ones just said. Speaking of training, thats what was happening now. Weiss and Winter had been left alone in the training floor and had been practicing for a short time. There was a big variety of weapons but Winter had always used a rapier, Weiss decided to copy her. Plus, she liked the rapier. There was something in it that just sparked for Weiss. Nice and elegant, yet deadly if used correctly. She had started using a different version of the dress she wore at age of five. She wears a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to the wrists. The back of the bolero displays the Schnee Crest, which bears the resemblance to a snowflake. Winter stood tall and straight, staring at Weiss with determination. Her sword was pointed at Weiss´s chest. Weiss was in the same exact position, since they both used a very similar fighting style. Weiss charged Winter, a straight attack which was very fast and made her seem like she was floating as she approached Winter, Winter rolled to the side, spun and did her own attack. She made sure it didn't hurt Weiss seriously, only slammed her back into a wall. Weiss got up, flipping over Winter´s next attack. Winter raised her rapier just in time to parry a deadly blow to the face. She kicked Weiss back and slashed, forcing her to retreat even more. She then jumped back, her feet on the wall, pushed herself forward and did another stab. The push giving her more power, like the last this one used her aura, so all it did was slam into her younger sister and send her flying. Weiss got up from the floor, dazed, and saw her sister back in her stance. Waiting for her to act. She charged her older sibling, who easily dodged and slashed at Weiss´s back, but this time something strange happened. The rapier´s blow didn't effect Weiss, who was now glowing a bright white. She turned, copying Winter and stabbing with her aura on the point, sending her sister flying backwards and into a column with much more force than intended. She stopped as she saw her sister fall down on her knees, dropping her sword.

"W-winter!" She ran over to her, dropping her own weapon. "I´m so sorry! Are you ok?" She kneeled besides Winter, looking at her with concern. She frowned as she heard Winter let out a chuckle, then laugh. "Hey! This is not funny! I thought I hurt you!"

"You did, not enough to break my aura but that was probably the strongest blow you´ve done. I wasn't expecting it, let my guard down and as consequence, you won the fight." She smiled at Weiss as she saw her sisters face change. First Weiss went to surprise, then shock, then happiness. It was the first time she won a battle. "Congratulations Weiss." She chuckled. Getting up and dusting herself off.

"Wait! How did I do that? I shouldn´t have been able to send you so far away." Weiss crossed her arms, staring at Winter. She knew the answer, but wanted to hear it from her sisters mouth.

"Your smart Weicy, what do you think happened?" Winter stared right back at Weiss, crossing her own arms.

"I suppose I unlocked my aura through battle...did I?" 

"Yes, yes you did. That is a tremendous step forward, aura is of utmost importance. As you know it is our life force, when we wield it in battle we are stronger, faster, more resistant. This will help you progress much faster. Soon you might even unlock your semblance." She smiled wider as she saw Weiss´s face brighten up, thinking of this new possibility. "Lets go, I think that is enough for today." She walked out, by her side Weiss smiling widely. She was indeed very happy.

She had an aura.


End file.
